This Relationship Isn't Real
by elsiecarson
Summary: When you argue someone always says something cruel. When Marie and Frank fight everything is cruel. Sometimes, being harsh turns everything around.
1. Turning Point

"How dare you Frank! You have no right to say that to me! You're a pitiful man!" Marie shouts at him from the kitchen.

"You're no picnic either, Marie. The only reason I stay is because you're such a good cook! You don't care!" Frank yells back.

"If you wanna go then go Frank! It's not as if there's anything holding you here. We might as well be sleeping in separate rooms. You never touch me unless it's out of anger when you grab me." Marie screams as she drops a plate of nachos on the coffee table.

"I'd touch you if you were attractive and less hostile Marie, but you're not the way you used to be!" Frank jumps out of his chair and goes into the kitchen.

"Course I'm not the same as I was Frank! I've raised two boys and had to put up with you for forty years! It's never been easy. We loved each other once, but I wonder about that now. This relationship has changed and I don't like it at all!" Marie says as she turns to Frank. "I'm not bad looking for a woman my age, but you don't see me that way. I'm not sure how you think that you're more attractive than I am. You drive me crazy, Frank!"

"You drive me crazy too, Marie! You are crazy! I didn't expect you not to change, but you changed a lot. I wasn't prepared for it. Don't ask me why because I couldn't possibly tell you." Frank says as he slumps into a kitchen chair.

"Do you want to change our relationship, Frank? We don't know how long we're going to have left. Please can we change this Frank?" Marie asks as she dares to put her hand on Frank's shoulder.

"If you want to change things, Marie, then we'll try because despite everything I do still love you." Frank says as he gently grabs Marie's wrist and pulls her around to stand in front of him. He then puts his hands on her waist and pulls her down to sit on his lap.

"Frank, what are you doing?" Marie exclaims as she lands on his lap.

"Changing our relationship. Don't start on me already. Things won't change much if you don't trust me." Frank says as he leans forward and kisses Marie.


	2. Seriously Ma!

Just then Robert walks in the back door. "Ah, jeez! I thought you two were finished with all that stuff. I'm going to Ray's."

Marie buries her face in the chest of Frank's sweater vest and starts to laugh. "He'll never get that image out of his head."

"Does this mean that we have some more time alone together? Robert probably won't be back tonight. He looked awfully shocked when he walked in." Frank as she he squeezes Marie.

"It does mean we have some more alone time. Do you want to eat your nachos first and then we can do something?" Marie asks as she places a hand on Frank's chest.

"I'll have my nachos later. Right now I just want to spend some time with you." Frank says as he kisses Marie's cheek. "Why don't we sit on the sofa together?"

"Alright, Frank, we'll sit on the sofa. Is there something you want to watch?" Marie says as she stands up and takes Frank's hand in hers.

"Do we really want to watch something on T.V.? Why don't we just talk?" Franks asks as he slumps onto the sofa.

"We can just talk if you want. I don't mind at all." Marie says quietly as she sits next to Frank. She bends over and slips her heels off. Frank puts his arm around Marie's shoulders. Marie tucks her feet under her and leans towards Frank. "What should we talk about?"

"We should probably talk about how we're going to change things between us. What are we going to change?" Frank asks as he leans forward and picks up the plate of warm, gooey nachos. "Do you want some nachos, Marie? They're really good. I've always loved your nachos."

"I'd love to. Are they still warm?" Marie asks as she picks up a couple of cheesy nachos with the tips of her red painted fingernails. She then licks the tips of her fingers. "They are still warm."

Frank's breath hitches in his throat as he watches his wife. He'd forgotten how much he used to love her. "You are tempting me, Marie. I'd forgotten how stunning you can be." Frank says after he finishes his bite of nachos.

"Frank, have you completely lost your mind?! You haven't said anything like that for years. You were never a great expresser of your feelings." Marie pulls back slightly from Frank's embrace.

"I haven't noticed things like this for years. I've been an old, blind fool." Frank smoothes back Marie's blonde hair.


	3. Oh My God Ma!

Marie leans in and kisses Frank just as Ray walks in. "Ma! Oh my God! What are you doing!"

Marie pulls back from the kiss. "I thought that would be obvious, Raymond. I don't know why you're surprised. Your father and I are married."

"When Robert told me I couldn't believe it. I thought he was kidding. You're not supposed to still be doing these things; you're old! My kids would be shocked. You're not doing this in front of my kids, are you?" Raymond babbles.

"Oh, Raymond, grow up! Things like this still happen when you get older. Now stop thinking it's a bad thing. You would have been terribly upset if we'd told you everything stops at 50! Go home." Marie says firmly.

"I thought you hated each other which was why I was surprised when Robert told. I'm going before I see something else I don't want to see." Raymond says as he walks to the door. "By the way Robert is staying at my house tonight."


End file.
